1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a marine propulsion system in which the supply of fuel is cooled to prevent fuel vapors by cooling the fuel pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to cool the fuel pump which supplies fuel to an engine of a watercraft. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,962 to Iwata et al. Other systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,822 to Mickle et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,855 to Takahashi. These systems teach the cooling of the fuel by use of cooling water which is commingled with the cooling water for the engine.